Jak Uratować Smoka
Witam wszystkich :D Tutaj Smile :) To jest pierwsze opowiadanie na . Przedstawiam wam inną wersję zdarzeń pochodzących z filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka. Mam nadzieję, że mimo kilku smutnych sytuacji związanych z głównymi bohaterami będzie wam się podobało. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania! thumb Główne Informacje Kategoria: Tematyczne Blogi -> Historie z filmów Film inspirujący: Jak Wytresować Smoka (animowany) Krótki opis: Czkawka, młody wiking, upolował Nocną Furię, najgroźniejszego smoka, jakiego znają mieszkańcy Berk. Stoick Ważki, wódz plemienia i ojciec chłopca, każe mu zabić gada na oczach całej wioski. Wtedy Czkawka uświadamia sobie, iż smoki również mogą czuć ból i potrzebują wolności. Czy Czkawce uda się uratować smoka? Link: Tutaj Treść Bloga Prolog Czkawka spojrzał przed siebie. Zaznaczył kolejny krzyżyk na mapce w swoim notesie. Zmarszczył brwi. - Argh... Pokreślał całą mapkę i krzyknął. Zamnkął zeszyt i schował pod kamizelkę. - Bogowie się na mnie uwzięli. - westchnął. - Inni to gubią nóż albo kubek. Ale nie ja… Mnie się udało zgubić całego smoka. Pchnął gałązkę, która wisiała przed nim. Jednak ta wróciła na swoje miejsce uderzając Czkawkę w twarz. - Ał! - spróbował rozmasować miejsce. Spojrzał na drzewo i zauważył, że jest przewrócone. - O kurcze... Powoli zaczął iść do miejsca gdzie leżał czubek drzewa. Cel był blisko... Za małym pagórkiem... Chłopak wyjrzał zza górkę, spojrzał... z powrotem się ukrył, bo zobaczył czarnego smoka. Wyjął swój mały sztylet. Cicho podszedł do gada i przyglądnął mu się. To była Nocna Furia. - T-trafiłem go. Tra-Trafiłem! - krzyknął. - Teraz… Teraz wszystko będzie inaczej. - złapał się za głowę z zachwytu. - Tak! Albowiem własnoręcznie ubiłem bestię… Smok poruszył się. Czkawka przestraszył się i cofnął o krok. Nocna Furia patrzyła na niego swoim zielonym okiem. Wiking wziął głęboki oddech i chwycił swoją broń w dwie ręce. - Zabiję cię smoku. - powiedział przełykając ślinę. Podniósł sztylet do góry. - Zaraz… Zaraz wytnę ci serce i zaniosę swojemu ojcu. Jestem Wikingiem. Oko smoka pokazywało jego emocje. Nocna Furia była po prostu przestraszona. - Jestem Wikingiem! - krzyknął. Czarny smok zamknął oko i z rezygnacją opóścił głowę czekając na śmierć. Czkawka westchnął. Schował sztylet i spóścił głowę. - Nie, nie jestem... Ale... Ale będę. Nocna Furia cicho jęknęła patrząc na odbiegającego chłopca. Rozdział I "Prośba" Czkawka wpadł z impetem przez drzwi do domu. Przy ognisku stał Stoick i trzymał mapę okolic Berk. Właśnie myślał nad kolejnym atakiem na Smocze Leże, jako wódz musiał zaplanować przebieg najbliższej wyprawy. Z uwagą przyglądając się mapie myślał o rozmowie przeprowadzonej ze swoim przyjacielem, Pyskaczem, przez co nie zauważył swojego zdyszanego syna. Młody wiking wziął oddech i spojrzał na ojca. - Tato... - zaczął mówić, mimo, że wódz nawet nie oderwał wzroku od papieru. - Tato, ja chciałbym... Bo... - odwrócił się i zamknął drzwi. - Tato? Stoick złożył mapę w pół, teraz wpatrywał się w ogień. - Czkawka, musimy porozmawiać. Chłopak spojrzał na niego nieco zdenerwowany. Spróbował znów. - Tato, ja muszę ci coś pokazać - powiedział akcentując ostatnie słowo. Widząc jak Stoick dobiera oddech, zaczął, zanim wódz zdążył zaprotestować. - To nie daleko! Przysięgam! Tato, proszę. Wiking popatrzył na syna. Jego duże oczy wyrażały strach, a jednocześnie nadzieję i podekscytowanie. Westchnął głośno i rozłożył znowu mapę. - No nie wiem, Czkawka. Po tym co ostatnio zrobiłeś, będę musiał posprzątać. - podniósł wzrok z nad swojej mapy. - za chwilę wyruszamy. - Ale tato... - Czkawka musiał mu pokazać smoka. Wtedy będzie zupełnie inaczej! - proszę, to tylko chwila! Tato, no! - jego strach zamienił się w złość. - chociaż raz! Chociaż raz mnie posłuchaj! - Czkawka! - Tato! Patrzyli na siebie gniewnym wzrokiem. Stoick miał groźną minę, jednak kiedy widział zezłoszczoną i smutną minę syna, nabrał powietrza i powiedział do Czkawki. - Zgoda. Ale tylko chwila. Chłopakowi zrobiło się wesoło w duszy, jednak pod żadnym wypadkiem nie mógł okazać tego w obecności ojca. Przecież jest wikingiem. Rozdział II "Mój syn jest wikingiem" Czkawka szedł przez las z ojcem. Cały drżał ze zdenerwowania, a jednocześnie szczęścia. Co chwilę spoglądał na ojca. Miał obojętną minę i czujne spojrzenie. Wódz rozglądał się w okół, bo usłyszał jęki smoka. Chłopak też je usłyszał. Zrobiło mu się trochę żal Nocnej Furii. Ale... Nie może zawieść ojca. Jest wikingiem. - Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał Stoick, chociaż doskonale słyszał zwierzę. - Emm... Nie. - Czkawka rozglądnął się nie pewnie. Jest złamane drzewo. - Tędy. Zaczął ześlizgiwać się w stronę gada. Wodzowi ledwo udało się zejść z górki, a jeszcze trzeba było dojść do skały i... Smoka. Czkawka stanął dwa metry od Nocnej Furii. Miał żal do siebie, ale było już za późno. Obserwował reakcję Stoicka. - To jest... - wiking nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Strach, zdenerwowanie, zdziwienie, złość, obojętność, znów zdziwienie, radość, nadzieja, radość, niedowierzanie, nadzieja... Wszystkie uczucia po kolei wkradały się na twarz Wodza. W końcu do niego dotarło. JEGO SYN UPOLOWAŁ NOCNĄ FURIĘ! - Tato...? - Czkawka zląkł się trochę nie słysząc żadnych słów od Stoicka. - Czkawka. - wyprostował się i popatrzył mu w oczy. - Udało ci się! Nareszcie! - położył rękę na ramieniu syna. Duma, szczęście, niedowierzanie, duma, duma, duma... Czkawka uśmiechnął się krzywo zauważając smutne spojrzenie zwierzęcia. Wódz nawet nie patrzył na gada. - Trzeba to wszystkim ogłosić! Mój syn jest wikingiem! - wołał - nareszcie! Czkawka! - Czkawka stał bez ruchu patrząc na smoka. - Czkawka? Stoick podążył na wzrokiem syna. Zielone oko patrzyło na ich ze zdziwieniem. - A więc ta bestia jeszcze żyje? - mężczyzna nieco zwątpił. Chłopak spodziewał się zaraz złości i rozczarowania ojca. Ale nie... - świetnie! Sprowadzimy go na Berk! Tak! Czkawka zabijesz do końca swojego smoka na oczach całego ludu! Tak! Mój syn jest wikingiem! Stoick mówił coś jeszcze, ale chłopiec już go nie słuchał. Wciąż wpatrywał się w smutne oko Nocnej Furii. Takie smutne, przerażone, cierpiące oko. Biedne oko. Czkawka ocknął się. Popatrzył na ojca. - Cieszysz się, prawda? To będzie niesamowite! - Tak... - powiedział, mimo, że nawet nie wiedział o co chodzi. - Trzeba natychmiast wziąć tego potwora do wioski. - Stoick był coraz bardziej podekscytowany. - O Thorze. Czkawka! Upolowałeś smoka. Nie jakiegoś tam, bo to Nocna Furia, Czkawka, NOCNA FURIA! Nikt wcześniej nie zabił Nocnej Furii, ba! Nikt wcześniej jej nie widział! A ty, Czkawka zrobiłeś to! Czkawka, upolowałeś Nocną Furię! - Tak... - piętnastoletni chłopak patrzył jak jego ojciec spogląda na smoka z wyższością i próbuje go podnieść. Czkawka wbrew woli podszedł do wodza i złapał gada za łeb oraz przednie łapy zwierzęcia. Nocna Furia cicho warnęła na chłopaka. Później syknęła jakby z bólu. Czkawka szedł z wodzem przez las ze smokiem w rękach i grymasem na twarzy, chociaż za chwilę miał stanąć się bohaterem, miał zostać żywą legendą, co upolowała niewinną, smutną Nocną Furię. Rozdział III "Czkawka!" Czkawka i Stoick wraz Nocną Furią wkroczyli do wioski. Nie minęła sekunda, a wikingowie zebrali się wokół wodza. Mężczyzna dumnie wypiął pierś i zaczął przemawiać: - Wikingowie! Mój syn właśnie staje się jednym z nas! - ludzie spoglądali to na niego to na smoka, to na Czkawkę. - mój syn upolował smoka! I to Nocną Furię! Widzicie to? Nocną Furię! Wódz puścił smoka, który syknął z bólu jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej. Czkawka spojarzał na niego, a potem wyszczerzył się do wikingów. Przez tłum przedarła się ekipa pożarowa. Na czele stała Astrid, najlepsza wojowniczka młodego pokolenia. Tak, ta wspaniała dziewczyna teraz wpatrywała się w Czkawkę i Nocną Furię ze zdziwieniem. Więcej - z zazdrością! Zresztą, tak jak i inni. Bliźniakom czyli Mieczykowi i Szpadce, najbardziej wkurzającemu rodzeństwu świata dosłownie opadły szczęki. Sączysmark, chłopak, który uważa się za najlepszego z najlepszych teraz nie wierzył własnym oczom i co chwilę je przecierał. Śledzik za to patrzył z zachwytem na syna wodza. Stoick jeszcze mówił coś do ludzi, a Czkawka delikatnie położył Nocną Furię na ziemi. Smok popatrzył na niego z wdzięcznością, a jednocześnie złością. Zaczął się wierzgać. Chłopak wciąż przyglądał mu się ze smutkiem. Smok bardzo chciał się wyrwać, a Czkawka nawet nie usłyszał, że ojciec coś do niego mówi. - Czkawka? - Stoick patrzył na syna. - Czkawka! - Tak, tato. - Słyszałeś co mówię?! - Tak. Stoick nie przejął się za bardzo postawą syna i mówił dalej. - ... A więc jutro mój syn zabije swojego pierwszego smoka! Mój syn zabije własnoręcznie Nocną Furię! Wikingowie wiwatowali na cześć Czkawki, jednak chłopak wpatrywał się dalej w smoka. Ze smutkiem patrzył jak wandale biorą Nocną Furię i idą na Smoczą Arenę. Astrid, mimo swej złości, zauważyła emocje Czkawki. Spoglądała na niego, dziwiąc się, że się nie cieszy. Reszta jej przyjaciół podbiegła do niego i zadawała mu setki pytań, jednak on wydawał się być tym nie wzruszony. Patrzył gdzieś przed siebie i udzielał tylko dwóch odpowiedzi: "tak" i "nie". W końcu przyjęła dumną postawę i dołączyła do grupki. - No, Czkawka. - popatrzyła na niego z wyższością i ukrywaną zazdrością. - Ty, taki... Jak ty, Czkawka, upolowałeś Nocną Furię?! Chłopak patrzył na dziewczynę z zakłopotaniem. Na szczęście nie musiał odpowiadać, bo Astrid postanowiła kontynuować. - Jakoś nie bardzo do uwierzenia. Powiedz... - Przecież widziałaś - prychnął do niego Mieczyk, zapominając, że jeszcze chwilę temu sam naświewał się z syna wodza. - Powiedz - powtórzyła głośniej patrząc na bliźniaka ze złością, przez co on skulił się nieco. - Powiedz, jak to zrobiłeś? - Eee... - Czkawka skrycie podkochiwał się w odważnej koleżance, jednak kiedy miał z nią osobiście kontakt to strasznie się jej bał. A może wstydził? - No, jaaa... Wczoraj jak wy tam pomagaliście, i ten... To ja po prostu wziąłem i wystrzeliłem ... - machnął ręką ku górze i zaśmiał się nerwowo. - i potem nikt mi nie wierzył... I... Poszedłem sprawdzić... - Aha. - Astrid uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo. Rozdział IV "Uciekł" Trzech wikingów rozmawiało o synu wodza. Właśnie nieśli jego zdobycz - Nocną Furię. Wciąż nie mogli uwierzyć, że najsłabszy z wioski upolował najlepszego smoka. Trzymali mocno bestię nad głowami i rozmyślali. Nocna Furia patrzyła smutnym wzrokiem w okół. Długo obserwowała oddalającego się człowieka, tego co zobaczyła pierwszy raz. Smok zapamiętał jego twarz, dziękował mu, że go nie zabił, jednak przeczuwał swoją bliską śmierć. Teraz rozglądał się na tyle ile mógł. Nagle wikingowie weszli na arenę. Smok zamknął oczy. Czekał na śmierć, jednak oni wrzucili go do jakiejś groty. - Jaki czarny. - wiking z czarnymi włosami i długą czarną brodą przyglądał się Nocnej Furii. - Nigdy nie widziałem tego smoka. - Nikt nie widział. - odezwał się wiking z jasnymi włosami i sztuczną nogą. - Przecież to Nocna Furia. - No, ale fajnie by było go zobaczyć z bliska. - rzucił trzeci. Był najwyższy i najchudszy z nich, miał rudawe włosy. - Jutro zobaczymy. - powiedział blondyn. - No ale gdyby tak teraz... - czarnowłosemu zaświeciły się oczy. - Nie ma mowy. - szybko przerwał mu drugi wiking. - No ale weź... To Nocna Furia - powiedział czarnowłosy. Bardzo mu zależało, by jako pierwszy zobaczyć potwora. - Najwyżej go zabijemy - wzruszył ramionami najwyższy mężczyzna. Pozostali popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Przecież Czkawka ma to zrobić. - jasnowłosy był najbardziej rozsądny z tej grupki. Wikingowie jeszcze trochę się kłócili, a smok przyglądał sie arenie. Przestrzenna, brama otwarta... Tylko, że był związany. Tak bez problemu mógłby się uwolnić. Wtem mężczyźni podeszli do gada i zaczęli go rozwiązywać. - Zobaczymy Nocną Furię, zobaczymy Nocną Furię... - podśpiewywał rudzielec. - Cicho bądź. - fuknął blondyn. - jak coś się stanie, to wasza wina. Wy będziecie tłumaczyć się Stoickowi. Zdjęli liny i spojrzeli na smoka. Patrzył na nich ze zdziwieniem i jakby rozbawieniem. Właśnie pomogli mu się wydostać. W mgnieniu oka stanął na nogi i ominął wikingów. Oni również zareagowali i zaczęli go gonić. Smok wzbił sie w powietrze, jednak zaraz opadł. Zauważył brak lewej płaty u swojego ogona, lecz zdążyła wybiec zanim mężczyźni dobiegli do niego. Przerażeni biegli za nim jeszcze chwilę, krzyczeli za nim, ale jaki jest sens gonienia najszybszego smoka? Przepadł i to tylko przez głupią chęć obejrzenia go. - Ja właśnie o tym! Ja właśnie o tym mówił! - wrzeszczał blondwłosy. - Wszystko wasza wina! Nocna Furia pędziła przed siebie słysząc w oddali tylko krzyki mężczyzn. Skręciła zwinnie za skały i zniknęła. Wikingowie patrzyli jeszcze chwilę w stronę smoka i ruszyli do wodza. Rozdział V "Przez tych imbecyli" - Jak to uciekł?! - wrzask Stoicka rozchodził się jeszcze chwilę po całej Twierdzy. - No, po prostu, wziął i uciekł... - ciemnowłosy zaśmiał się nerwowo. Wódz spojrzał na niego gniewnie. - Ja wodzowi wszystko wytłumaczę. - blondyn wypiął się odważnie. - Ja im mówiłem, że to zły pomysł, ale się uparli. I to wszystko ich wina! Mężczyzna zrobił wściekłą minę do wikingów, a oni spuścili wzrok. - Jaki pomysł? - zapytał Stoick. Czkawka stał obok i słuchał. W głębi serca cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał zabijać smoka. - No... Żeby... Żeby - Stoick wstał i zrobił jeszcze bardziej wśiekłą minę, przez co Blondyn zaniemówił i skulił się trochę. - Mów. - rozkazał Wódz. - Żeby oglądnąć smoka. - powiedział wesoło Rudy wiking i natychmiast tego pożałował. Stoick był gotowy rozwalić trójkę, ale na szczęście odezwał się Czkawka. - Tato, ale przecież, może wróci. Albo go znajdę... - dodał cicho. - Ależ Czkawka. Nocna Furia! - krzyknął Wódz i zaraz posmutniał. - Wybacz, synku. Przez tych imbecyli nie twojego smoka. Wikingowie wpatrywali się w podłogę. Stoick znów odwrócił się do Czkawki. - Ale dobrze, że nie tracisz nadzieji. - mówił coś jeszcze, a w tym czasie Wandale uciekli z sali. *** Czkawka wyszedł z domu. Był ranek. Przeciągnął się. - Co się stało z Nocną Furią? - zapytała Astrid, która zjawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. - Astrid? - zdziwił się. - Co ty tu... - Co się stało ze smokiem? - dziewczyna powtórzyła pytanie. - Eh... Widzisz taka głupia sprawa - powiedział Czkawka. - Wczoraj ci wikingowie, co go tam nieśli, to oni go wypuścili. - widząc zdziwioną minę Astrid, dodał szybko - chcieli go zobaczyć, czy coś... - Aha. Stali tak w milczeniu. Astrid patrzyła w ziemię i wyraźnie nad czymś rozmyślała. Czkawka rozglądał się w okół z zakłopotaną miną. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał. - A co? - Nic. - ucięła krótko wojowniczka. - pójdę już. - No, to, ten... Pa - wyszczerzył się do niej, na co odpowiedziała krzywym uśmiechem i odeszła szybkim krokiem. Rozdział VI "Pierwsze spotkanie" Czkawka leżał na łóżku. Rozmyślał nad ostatnimi dniami. Niby tyle się zmieniło, ale tak naprawdę to nic. Ciszę przerwał nagły łomot. - Co to... - Czkawka spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Tata miał wrócić później. Wtem dom zaczął sie trząść. Chłopak zerwał się i podbiegł do drzwi. Na zewnątrz ciemno, zimno... I pusto. Znowu łomot. Młody wiking zamknął ostrożnie drzwi i spojrzał na dach. Coś się ruszyło. - Co jest...? Zauważył coś świecącego, ale zaraz to zniknęło, a domem znów potrząsnęło. Chłopak wrócił do środka, porwał mały sztylet i wyszedł z drugiej strony domu. - Wiem, że tu jesteś. - mówił drgającym głosem. - No pokaż się. Znów coś błysnęło. - Ej, przestańcie robić sobie żarty. Sączysmark? Ciemna postać stanęła za nim. -... bliźniaki? Odwrócił się i zobaczył... Nocną Furię. Wpatrywała się w niego zielonymi oczami. Otwarła pysk i chciała ryknąć, ale Czkawka jej przerwał. - Nie masz zębów? - zdziwił się patrząc na smoka. Zaraz jednak zęby się pojawiły i prawie ugryzły ramię chłopca. Czkawka odskoczył i spojrzał w stronę napastnika. Dlaczego nie ucieka? Dlaczego nie odlatuje? Po co tu przyszedł? Wydaje się, że jest zdrowy. A może jest głodny? - Poczekaj. Zdezorientowany smok wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął wiking. Znów uciekł. Nocna Furia zawyła cicho. Wtedy chłopak pojawił się w nich z powrotem, ale z kawałkiem mięsa. - Chcesz? - spytał. Wystawił rękę ku zwierzęciu. Stał tak chwilę czekając na ruch smoka, ale on zastygł. - No, nie bój się. - chłopak zrobił krok do przodu, ale wtedy Nocna Furia odskoczyła i wydała dziwny dźwięk. Może smoki nie jedzą mięsa z jaków? Ale przecież czasem je porywają... Czkawka wrócił znowu do domu i poszukał innego jedzenia. Wyszedł na zewnątrz z kawałkiem mięsa owcy, ale smoka już nie było. Rozdział VII "Arena Zabijania Smoków" Donośny głos Stoicka wyrwał z zamyślenia Czkawkę. Chłopak spojrzał na ojca z wielkimi oczami, nie za bardzo wiedząc gdzie się obecnie znajduje. - ... że nie dorównuje Nocnej Furii, ale... - Tato? O czym ty mówisz? - przerwał mu chłopak. - No, że zabijesz Koszmara Ponocnika! Czkawka zrobił swoją zakłopotaną minę i przeniósł wzrok na podłogę. - No, to ja się zastanowię... - odparł po chwili. - Świetnie Synek. - uśmiechnął się wódz. - ja niestety muszę wyruszyć na wyprawę, którą przełożyłam kilka dni temu. Wrócę niedługo. A ty - klasnął w ręce - pójdziesz na Smocze Szkolenie! Tam będziesz mógł doskonalić... - Fajnie. - chłopak po raz setny w tym tygodniu wygiął usta w krzywym uśmiechu. - Dzięki. - Super. - Stoick wyciągnął rękę do syna podając mu hełm. - To dla ciebie. - O... Dzięki tato - powiedział biorąc od niego przedmiot. - To od matki... To połówka jej napierśnika. - uśmiechnął się smutno. - ja mam drugą - wskazał na głowę. - pomaga czasem... Czkawka kiwnął głową. - A! Bym zapomniał. - wiking odwrócił się i chwycił średniej wielkości topór. Chłopak odebrał broń od Stoicka i ponownie podziękował prezentując swoje zęby. - Życz mi powodzenia. - powiedział i machnął do syna. - do zobaczenia. *** Czkawka wszedł powoli na Smoczą Arenę. Była ogromna i wyglądała przerażająco, a za razem nieco tajemniczo. Rozglądnął się w okół i zcisnął mocniej rękojeść toporu znalezionego w domu. Nagle usłyszał za sobą kroki. - Czadowo tu, co nie? - głos bliźniaczki odbył się echem od kamiennych ścian areny. - Fajowsko! - poparł ją Mieczyk wymachując swoim oszczepem. - Tak... - przytaknął syn wodza robiąc kolejny sztuczny uśmiech i podniósł swój topór do góry na znak "radości". - Ty, Czkawka, wiesz co mu tu będziemy robić?! - wrzasnęła Szpadka. - Ehe... - westchnął. Pewnie gdyby nie upolował Nocnej Furii nigdy by się do niego nie odezwali. - Ej, co tu robicie beze mnie? - zawył Sączysmark pojawiając się przy wrotach. - O, Czkawka! - Cześć, cześć - znowu podniósł topór. Chłopak uniósł swój młot i obrócił się na pięcie. Przyszła Astrid. Stanęła na wejściu i podziwiała Smoczą Arenę. Lub raczej Arenę Zabijania Smoków. - Ej, kotku, może ta... - zaczął Sączysmark, kiedy wojowniczka koło niego przechodziła, jednak ona walnęła go w brzuch. - Tak... Siuper... - wysapał kuląc się z bólu. Czkawka stał bardziej z boku i obserwował Astrid. Po chwili do młodych wikingów dołączyli Śledzik i Pyskacz, który miał prowadzić zajęcia. Kowal uśmiechnął się na widok Czkawki i przemówił: - Zaczynamy Smocze Szkolenie! Rozdział VIII "Dasz się zabić - nie żyjesz" Młodzi wikingowie ustawili się w szeregu. Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark... Wszyscy mieli zaciśnięte pieści i miny gotowe do walki. Wszyscy, oprócz Czkawki. Jego mina przypominała bardziej wystraszoną owcę, niż drapieżnego smoka. - Temu, któremu pójdzie najlepiej, przypadnie zaszczyt zabicia pierwszego smoka! - informował Pyskacz. - i to na oczach całego plemienia - dodał patrząc na syna wodza. - Taak! - wołał Mieczyk. - Słyszysz Czkawka... - Sączysmark szturchnął chłopaka w ramię z podekscytowaniem. - ... za tymi drzwiami czeka na was tylko kilka gatunków smoków, z którymi będziecie walczyć. - wskazał na pierwsze z metalowych drzwi. - Śmiertnik Zębacz. - Atak 8, zbroja 10 - zakomunikował Śledzik. - ... Zębiróg Zamkogłowy ... - kowal pokazał na kolejną klatkę. - Spryt plus 7 razy 2! - dodał Śledzik - ... Koszmar Ponocnik... - Obrażenia 15! - ...Straszliwiec Straszliwy! - Atak 8, jad 12... - Możesz sie wreszcie zamknąć?! - wrasnął Pyskacz do chłopaka. - i wreszcie... Mały Gronkiel - dotknął wajchy otwierającej wrota. - Nacisk szczęk 6... - Śledzik wyszeptał statystyki smoka. - Zara, może najpierw trochę teori? - krzyknął rozpaczliwie Sączysmark. - Obawiam się, że to praktyka czyni mistrza! - odparł mu kowal wypuszczając zwierze. - Ogólne zasady przetrwania. Jak się dasz zabić - nie żyjesz. Z klatki wyleciał gruby Gronkiel brązowego koloru. Dzieci zaczęły przed nim uciekać. - Co jest wam najbardziej potrzebne? - zapytał Pyskacz. - Lekarz? - rzucił Czkawka. - Bonus do szybkości? - zaproponował Śledzik. - Tarcza! - wrzasnęła Astrid. - Tarcze - potwierdził wiking - najważniejszy element wyposażenia to wasza tarcza. Jeśli będziecie musieli wybierać między mieczem a tarczą, bierzcie tarczę! - Co? - zdziwił się Czkawka. Astrid rzuciła mu tarczę. - Łap. - Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się chłopak. Wtedy Śledzik przypadkiem go popchnął, przez co prawie się przewrócił. Bliźniaki podbiegły do tarczy z wizerunkiem ludzkich czaszek. - Zabieraj łapy z mojej tarczy! - zaczął Mieczyk chwytając przedmiot. - Weź se inną! - odparła Szpadka łapiąc tarczę po drugiej stronie. - Sama se weź! Tą z kwiatkiem! - krzyknął Bliźniak. - Laski lubią kwiatki! Dziewczyna wyrwała tarczę i walnęła nią w głowę brata. - Ał... - Ups. - zaśmiała się. - Kwiatków, to ja ci mogę nasadzić... Nagle nad ich głowami przeleciał pocisk Gronkiela. - Mieczyk, Szpadka! Odpadacie! - wrzasnął Pyskacz. - Cooo?! - oburzyli się w tym samym momencie. - Te Czkawka, ty już miałeś jednego zabić - Sączysmark popchnął go w stronę smoka. - tego możesz zabić. - Zostaw mnie - Czkawka podłożył nogę uciekającymu. Chłopak wyłożył sie na ziemi. Smok wykorzystał okazję i strzelił w niego lawą, ale naszczęście w ostatniej chwili Astrid pociągnęła go do góry. - Hej, Astri... - Sączysmark, odpadasz. - przerwał mu nauczyciel - wiecie, co jeszcze można robić z tarczą? Hałasować. Zdezorientujcie smoka, zanim w was trafi. - Astrid zaczęła uderzać bronią o tarczę wydając głośny dźwięk. Reszta podążyła za nią. Kowal kontynuował - Każdy smok ma ograniczoną liczbę splunieć. Ile splunieć ma Gronkiel? - Cztery? Pięć? - pytał Czkawka unikając smoka. - Sześć! - strzelił Śledzik, co potwierdził Pyskacz. - Sześć! Po jednym na każdego z was - dorzucił. Chłopak zrobił dumną minę, ale właśnie wtedy smok cisnął w jego stronę. - Aaaa! - krzyknął. - Śledzik odpadasz. Czkawka zasłonił się tarczą i podbiegł do Astrid. - Czyli zostaliś... - Czkawka skup się. - ucięła dziewczyna. Nie lubiła podrywów. - Ale co? - zwierze splunęło lawą przed nimi. Astrid odskoczyła. Czkawka stał jak sparaliżowany, a smok zbliżał się w jego stronę. - Ma jeszcze jedno splunięcie! - ostrzegł Pyskacz. Chłopak zaczął uciekać, Gronkiel był gotowy by wystrzelić pocisk. Astrid skoczyła w stronę Czkawki wywalając go na ziemię, a gad pocisnął w podłoże. Pyskacz chwycił hakiem przymocowanym do ręki paszczę Gronkiela i pociągnął w stronę klatki. - Razem sześć. - stwierdził - A ty wracaj do łóżka, ty przerośnięta parówko! Dziewczyna wstała i się otrzepała. - Dzięki. - wymamrotał Czkawka chwytając rękę Śledzika. - Musisz bardziej uważać - rzuciła do niego. Nauczyciel podszedł do uczniów. - Jeszcze będzie okazja, nie martwić się. - spojarzał na Czkawkę. - Ale pamiętajcie: smok nie przegapi żadnej okazji, żeby was zabić. Rozdział IX "Powrót smoka" Wieczorem uczniowie i ich nauczyciel jedli wspólnie w Twierdzy. Czkawka wszedł spóźniony i zajął miejsce obok Astrid. Pyskacz podpytywał młodych wikingów: - Jaki błąd zrobił dziś Śledzik? - No, trochę się zagapiłem... - wymamrotał gryząc udko kurczaka. - Taa, trochę - prychnął Mieczyk, po czym przybił piątkę z siostrą. Chłopak zrobił obrażoną minę i przeniósł wzrok na nauczyciela. Pyskacz spojrzał na nich gniewnie. - A jaki błąd popełnili Bliźniaki?! - zapytał głośno. Wszyscy popatrzyli w ich kierunku. Szpadka chrząknęła. - Eee... Bez przerwy się kłócili? - zaczął Sączysmark. - Nie uważali. - dodała Astrid. - Skupiali się tylko na sobie. - zakończył Śledzik, który wciąż był obrażony na Mieczyka. - Ej, przestańcie na nas nadawać - obruszyła się Szpadka. - Popatrzcie na siebie. - mruknął jej brat. Zagrzmiało i błysnęło. Pyskacz westchnął. - No cóż - zaczął - dzisiaj nie przylecą. I wpaśnie wtedy nagle przez wrota... Wleciała Nocna Furia. Była całkowicie mokra, a w pysku miała pełno ryb. Wesoło patrzyła na Czkawkę. Po chwili jednak zauważyła też resztę wikingów i zaczęła warczeć. Dzieci siedziały wpatrując się w smoka. Po chwili sala stała się jednym, wielkim chaosem. Pyskacz wołał coś do reszty wikingów będących również na sali. Astrid rozglądała się za swoim toporem. Szpadka i Mieczyk coś wrzeszczeli. Czkawka siedział odębiały. - Heeej, Czkawka! - darł się Sączysmark - teraz, teraz! Zabij go! Chłopak już biegł ku zwierzęciu. - Uciekaj, proszę - szeptał do siebie. - uciekaj! Za późno. Wikingowie związali Nocną Furię. Tym razem w obecności Pyskacza przenieśli go do klatki. Gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, Czkawka stał dalej tam gdzie sie zatrzymał. Astrid podeszła do niego z bronią w ręku. Nie odezwała się. Przyglądała się synowi Wodza. Czy on jest smutny?! Rozdział X "Ryba" Pyskacz wszedł do domu wodza. Chłopak siedział przy ogniu i ogrzewał ręce. Kowal stanął obok i przyglądał się Czkawce. Dopiero po chwili potomek Stoicka zauważył go i drgnął lekko. - Emmm... Jaaak ten smok...? - zająknął się widząc uradowane oczy mężczyzny. - Dobrze, Czkawka, że ta bestia wróciła. - podjął kowal - Haha! Sama wpadła w nasze objęcia! Ale suuuuper... Pyskacz popatrzył w oczy chłopaka. - Co jest? - Nic. - odparł mu. - Też się cieszę, napraawdę... Wiking westchnął i kontynuował. - Więc wymyśliliśmy, wiesz, żebyś nie musiał męczyć się z zabijaniem tego smoka... - Tak? - Czkawka nieco się ożywił. Może jednak Nocna Furia zostanie żywa? - Że teraz go tam tymi linami, tak, no mocniej zwiąrzęmy i w ogóle. Będzie trochę osłabiony, a kiedy nadejdzie pora, łatwo ci ulegnie w walce... - A... - głos chłopaka zatrzymał się w gardle i za nic nie chciał wydobyć się na zewnątrz. Tak smutno. - To ja już idę - zakończył Pyskacz i obrócił się w kierunku drzwi. Kiedy kowal opuścił dom, Czkawka postanowił odwiedzić Nocną Furię. Porwał rybę i wybiegł z chaty. *** Chłopiec ostrożnie wszedł na arenę. Rozglądnął się, tak jak za pierwszym razem i westchnął. Zaczyna padać deszcz. Czkawka podszedł do groty Nocnej Furii. Mieściła się po lewej od wejścia, a zamiast ogromnych drzwi, chłopca i smoka dzieliła gruba, żelazna krata. Delikatnie położył rękę na przeszkodzie i popatrzył na zwierzaka. Był związany i zwieszony głową w dół, lekko się kołysał, ale nie spał. Warczał cały czas i obserwował lewym okiem otoczenie. Kiedy zobaczył Czkawkę przestał warczeć. Wpatrywał się w chłopca, a potem przeniósł wzrok na rybę w jego lewej ręce. Czkawka zrozumiał smoka. Rzucił jedzeniem do niego, tak daleko jak się dało. Furia zaczęła się wierzgać i kiwać we wszystkie strony, by zdobyć pokarm. Nagle smok przestał. Jego łeb prawie dotykał ryby. Wtedy chłopak zauważył - z łapy leciała mu krew. Czkawka wyszedł przed arenę. Niebo mocno płakało razem z nim zamieniając wygląd chłopca w wodne stworzenie. Wiking ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Muszę coś zrobić - mruknął do siebie smutno. - Tylko jak uratować smoka? Rozdział XI "Pomysł" Nazajutrz nie było Smoczego Szkolenia. Nauczanie zostało zamienione na nudny i długi monolog kowala. Bardzo przejął się Nocną Furią i wymyślał coraz więcej pomysłów dotyczących wszystkiego. - A może by wysłać kogo statkiem? - mówił - Chociaż nie, bo zanim on tam dotrze, to Oh! Oni już będą wracać. A gdyby tak... Pyskacz gadał sam do siebie już ponad godzinę, na dodatek nikt nie mógł pojąć do kogo. Uczniów również interesował gad, ale oni rozmawiali między sobą i nie słuchali bezsensownego gadania nauczyciela. Czkawka odłączył się od grupki i oparł się o ścianę. Obserwował Nocną Furię. Miała zamknięte oczy i warczała cicho. Wydawało się, że śpi, jednak smok trwał w czujnym stanie i słyszał wszystko w okół. Ryba przyniesiona w nocy zniknęła. - Teraz wcale nie wygląda na taką straszną - zagadnęła blondwłosa dziewczyna podchodząc do Czkawki. Jedyna odpowiedź, która przyszła mu do głowy, to krótkie "No". Astrid zmarszczyła brwi i kontynuowała. - Jak tak wisi i jest związana, jest jest już taka wielka. Czkawka słuchał jej, lecz bardziej skupiał się na zwierzęciu. Obserwował jego zachowanie i ciało. - Hej! Ziemia do Czkaawki! - wojowniczka machnęła toporem przed nosem chłopaka. - Tak, zgadzam się... - odparł. - Co? - zdziwiła się - czy ty w ogóle... Czkawka już jej nie słyszał, bo biegł do kuźni. - Ej, gdzie ty lecisz?! - wrzasnęła za nim, jednak chłopak był po za areną. *** Kuźnia należała do Pyskacza, miejscowego kowala, ale Czkawka mógł w niej przebywać. Od dzieciństwa pracował u niego i potrafił zrobić wiele rzeczy. Miejsca nie było tam za dużo, lecz broni nie brakowało ani narzędzi do jej wyrabiania. Czkawka westchnął głęboko i zabrał się do roboty. Najpierw naszkicował plan, potem przygotował potrzebne narzędzia. Chłopak dużo kuł i przerabiał. Kilka razy zmieniał pierwszą koncepcję. Na szczęście nikt z Szkolenia nie wpadł na pomysł by go odwiedzić. Bowiem trudno wytłumaczyć co robi. Praca przeciągnęła się aż do wieczora. Po zakończeniu Czkawka pozbierał swoje rzeczy i odłożył narzędzia na miejsce. Wyszedł z pracowni Pyskacza i skierował się do domu. W środku wyjął zeszyt i zapisał. ''"Pierwszy etap planu - siodło i ogon dla smoka - JEST!" Rozdział XII "Zaprzyjaźnić się" Wcześnie rano Czkawka stał z rybą i materiałowym workiem przy kratach na Arenie. Słońce dopiero wschodziło, więc chłopak miał nadzieję na spokojną rozmowę. Rozmowę ze smokiem. - Cześć smoczku... Nocna Furia otworzyła oczy i zamruczała przyjaźnie. - Chcesz rybkę? Sięgnął klucz wiszący przy klatce i powoli przekręcił zamek. Smok śledził każdy ruch Czkawki i mruczał cicho. Wiking wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą kraty. Położył wór na ziemi i spojrzał w lewo. Stał teraz tylko trzy metry od czarnego zwierzaka. On miał rybę, smok był związany. Czkawka wziął oddech i podszedł do Nocnej Furii. Wyjął ostrożnie nóż, na co gad lekko zadrgał, ale on szybko zaczął rozcinać liny. Kiedy zostały już ostatnie, położył jego głowę na ziemi i przerwał węzły. Tułów, skrzydła, łapy i ogon dotknęły ziemi. Chwilę Nocna Furia nie ruszała się, przez co Czkawka wystraszył się trochę i włożył nóż z powrotem pod kamizelkę. Smok wstał ciężko i otrzepał się. Popatrzył na wikinga, który stał teraz przy kratach i trzymał rybę w dwóch rękach. Smocze, zielone oczy powędrowały w kierunku jedzenia. - A... Masz - wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Zwierzak stał chwilę nie ruchomo. Podszedł i otworzył paszczę, czekąc na ruch chłopca. - Jaka szczerbata mordka... - uśmiechnął się Czkawka i położył rybę na języku smoka. Ten zjadł ją i przeniósł wzrok na worek. - Co? Czkawka pochylił się i zaczął grzebać w tajemniczym worze, a Furia wesoło podskakiwała. - To jest... Siodło. - podniósł przedmiot w górę. Smok odskoczył troche. - Nie, nie spokojnie. Spokojnie! Westchnął. - A może... Może chciałbyś - odwrócił się do krat - chciałbyś pójść ze mną tam? Smok patrzył zaciekawionymi wzrokiem na chłopca. - Okey... - przełknął ślinę. - Teraz ty - wskazał na niego - pójdziesz za mną. Ale masz być bardzo uważny. Okey? Oczom Czkawki ukazał się szczerbaty uśmiech. - Dobra, Szczerbaty. Idziemy. Rozdział XIII "Wycieczka" Ku zdziwieniu młodego wikinga, "groźna" i "straszliwa" Nocna Furia posłusznie dreptała za nim. Smok tak jak i jego opiekun rozglądał się na około i obserwował wioskę. Było jeszcze wcześnie, więc raczej wikingowie jeszcze spali, ale obydwaj musieli być czujni. - Zostań tu - powiedział Czkawka, kiedy znaleźli się za jego domem. - Ja pójdę tylko coś załatwić. Masz tu zostać, Szczerbata mordko. Smok siedział spokojnie i patrzył jak wiking biegnie za dom. Czkawka stanął przed drzwiami chaty. Były to średniej wielkości, drewniane drzwi z małą dziurką na środku, przez którą można było dojrzeć co jest w środku. Zapukał. Cisza... Jeszcze raz, nieco mocniej. Wtedy w drzwiach ukazał sie Pyskacz. - Czkawka, zajęcia trochu później, jeszcze... - A, właśnie, bo widzisz... Jeśli chodzi o szkolenie, to... - podrapał się po głowie. - Mogą się dziś nie, Emm... Odbyć? Bo wiesz, ta Nocna Furia... - Nocna Furia? - No, Nocna Furia... Smok... - A, tak tak. Dobra, Okey, idź już. - i zamknął drzwi. *** - Szczerbata Mordko? - zawołał idąc w kierunku lasu. Nocna Furia nie została w wyznaczonym miejscu i Czkawka szukał jego teraz, niosąc kolejną rybę i worek. - Chyba sobie nie poszedł, tak po prostu... - mruknął. Wtem coś na niego skoczyło. Jakiś smok. Nie! Kilka smoków. Bo to było... Stado straszliwców! Wszystkie naraz rzuciły się na wikinga i próbowały wyrwać mu świeżego łososia. Czkawka dzielnie bronił się i z całych sił trzymał rybę. Nagle szczerbiotających Straszliwców dało się usłyszeć pomrukiwanie. - No nie... Tego brakowało... - jęknął chłopak myśląc jakiż to kolejny będzie jego przeciwnik. Ale naszczęście po chwili ów smok ryknął i małe zwierzaczki odleciały, a oczom Czkawki ukazała się Nocna Furia. Szczerbaty podszedł do niego i spojrzał na niego swoimi ogromnymi oczami. Czkawka wyciągnął rękę i podał mu upragnioną rybę. I przewrócił się. - Jakbyś mnie posłuchał, to by mnie nie napadły. - westchnął i zaczął szukać ręką swojego worka. Smok zawarczał i podciągnął chłopca w górę. Chwycił zębami wór, a następnie podał go Czkawce. - Dzięki Mordko. *** Znaleźli się na polanie. Czkawka zaczął grzebać w worku, a jego Podopieczny skakał, tarzał się, turlał, próbował latać i wszystko inne w tym samym momencie. - Dobra. Spróbójmy jeszcze raz. - powiedział chłopak i wyjął siodło, a także sztuczny ogon. - Mordko? Smok właśnie leżał przy kwiatach. Z zainteresowaniem obserwował jak rośliny kołyszą się wraz z podmuchem wiatru. Nagle wśród kwiatów, Szczerbaty zauważył motyla. Motylek leciał w jego stronę i usiadł mu na nosie. - Hah - zaśmiał się Czkawka. Gad patrzył jeszcze za małym owadem i podszedł do wikinga. On zaś machnął ręką w dół, na co Zwierzak siadł, i zaczął mocować mu ogon. Chłopak naszczęście zrobił to szybko i sprawnie, bo jego towarzysz powoli zaczął sę nudzić. Kiedy Czkawka odszedł kilka kroków od niego, powiedział: - To twój nowy ogon. Rozdział XIV "Sposobem na złamanie" Bardzo trudno jest złapać zaciekawione światem dziecko. Jednak jeszcze trudniej jest uspokoić wielkiego smoka, który na dodatek próbuje latać. - Szczerbatek! - ryknął po raz setny. Zwierzak właśnie biegał w okół niego z wywieszonym jęzorem, ale nie był wcale zmęczony. Gdyby Czkawce nie udało się wygrzebać małego dorsza, to zabawa trwałaby do wieczora i jeszcze dłużej. - Chodź, ty gdzie, ty! *** Latanie, owszem, jest przyjemne. Ale jeżeli po 5 sekundach spadasz, wlatujesz w drzewo lub na drugi koniec wyspy, to zapewniam was, troszkę traci się chęci. Dlatego też o zachodzie słońca, nasi dzielni bohaterowie spali na jednej z plaż, i za pewne spali by długo, gdyby nie przyleciały obce smoki. - Aaaa! - wrzasnął Czkawka dotykając swojej lewej stopy. Właśnie wbijały się w nią małe ząbki Straszliwca Straszliwego. - Uciekaj! Smok puścił jego nogę, ale mały Gronkiel, który siedział na ogonie Szczerbatego, nie był taki posłuszny. Chwała losowi, który sprawił, iż Czkawka miał przy sobie kilka ryb. - Chyba trzeba wracać. - stwierdził. - Jutro przyniosę troche dodatków. Nie da się latać w tym stylu co dziś. To był styl "Sposób na ciekawe złamanie" albo raczej na "łatwe złamanie", a nie o to chodzi. Chłopak wsiadł na smoka. - Nie leć - powstrzymał go w ostatniej chwili. Smok mu odmruknął zdziwiony. - Nie leć, tylko biegnij. *** Kiedy dotarli do wioski, pojawił się kolejny problem - raczej wszyscy zauważą brak Nocnej Furii. Jeśli już nie zauważyli... Syn Wodza postanowił zostawić Szczerbatka za domem, a samemu sprawdzić sytuację wśród Wikingów. A więc poszedł w kierunku twierdzy. - Witaj Czkawka! - zawołał jakiś wiking. - Jak tam ta Nocna Furia? - Czyli nie wie... - szepnął do siebie, a na głos odparł wymijająco. - Yyy... Nie wiem. Następnie udał się do kuźni Pyskacza. - Cześć! - krzyknął wchodząc do środka. Ale nie dostał odpowiedzi, bo nikogo tam nie było - Nie dobrze... Chłopak szybkim krokiem doszedł do areny. Już przed wejściem można było usłyszeć krzyki, kłótnie i dyskusję kowala i uczniów szkolenia. - Hej... - Czkawka! - wrzasnął Pyskacz. - Czy ty wiesz... - Właśnie, Pyskacz, bo jakieś smoki atakują niedaleko twierdzy... - wymyślił na poczekaniu i zaraz tego pożałował. - Tak mi się zdało... Czkawka chciał jeszcze dopowiedzieć, jednak wikingowie byli szybsi. Więc pędem pobiegł do Szczerbatka. - Szybko, szybko, szybko! - wskoczył na grzbiet. - Na arenę, ale to już! Smok wyskoczył jak z procy i przeleciał nad wioską, cudem nie zrzucając Czkawki. Na arenie chłopak otworzył kraty i wskazał klatkę Szczerbatemu. - Tylko chwilę! Na noc cię uwolnię! - zapewniał widząc jego przerażone oczy. W końcu Zwierzę ustąpiło i weszło do środka. - Dalej! - popędzał samego siebie słysząc okrzyki nadchodzących ludzi. Przed wejściem na arenę - Wydawało mi się czy coś słyszałam - Astrid uniosła swój topór. - No, jak masz uszy, to powinnaś słyszeć - zaczął Mieczyk - nie żeby coś, ale jakbyś nie słyszała, to wiesz, tak jakby trochę... - Przymknij się - bliźniak dostał w twarz od Sączysmarka. - Okey, teraz cicho... - szepnęła. Przywarła do bocznej ściany i zaczekała, aż reszta powtórzy jej ruch. - i... Teraz! Cała piątka wyskoczyła zza ów ściany i zobaczyła... Czkawkę w miejscu gdzie stał poprzednio. Patrzył sie na nich zdziwionymi oczami, a oni na niego. Rozdział XVI "Wpadka za wpadką" Stali tak długą chwilę i patrzyli na siebie. Nagle smok cicho ryknął, przez co Czkawka odwrócił głowę i westchnął. - Coś się stało? - wymamrotał - To tylko ja... - Nie - wyrwał się Śledzik. Uczniowie ochłonęli, a Sączysmark jeszcze mruknął. - Tylko ty? Chcieli już wyjść kiedy Astrid zaczęła mówić: - Czkawka? A to - tu pokazała na Szczerbatka - już tu było? - To czyli co... - zaczął, ale zaraz poprawił się - Tak, smok już tu był... Dziewczyna jeszcze tylko zrobiła kilka zdziwionych min i odwróciła się w kierunku wyjścia. - Idę do Pyskacza. - oświadczyła i zniknęła. - Zaczekaj kotku! - zawył Sączysmark. Kiedy był już poza zasięgiem wzroku pozostali wikingowie usłyszeli łomot (Taa, to Astrid) i głośny krzyk Sączysmarka. Najlepsza uczennica nie tolerowała zalotów, co było wiadomo nie od dziś. - Dobra, ja się zmywam. - ziewnął Mieczyk. - Ja też - wturowała mu siostra. - A ty, Czkawka? - Śledzik przyglądnął się chłopakowi. - Co chcesz robić? Czkawka obecnie spoglądał na Nocną Furię. Widział jego smutne, zielone oczy i chciał by stały się tak radosne, jak jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Śledzik nie czekał dłużej na odpowiedź i wyszedł zostawiając jego i smoka samego. Czkawka słyszał jeszcze jego westchnienie. Poszedł za nim, rozglądnął się i wrócił do smoka. *** - Dalej Szczerbatku! Nad górami przeleciała czarna postać. - Łuhuuu! Smok zwolnił i tym samym prawie zrzucił Czkawkę. - Ej! - zawył - dobra, pobróbujemy co daje nowy ogon? Szczerbatek nieco warknął, ale wcale nie zniechęciło to Czkawki. Chłopak grzebał w swojej małej, brązowej torbie. - Musimy nauczyć się razem latać, tak? - dotknął jego nosa. - Bo inaczej nici z mojego planu. Smok jeszcze coś zamruczał, a wiking był już gotowy do działania. Wyjął jakąś kartkę, przyglądnął sie jej i zmienił coś w przy ogonie sterując swoją nogą. Wtedy niespodziewanie smok zaczął spadać w dół. - Szczerbatku? Smok zaczął się miotać we wszystkie strony. Zaraz wlecą prosto na kujące sosny! - Szczerbaaa...?! W ostatniej chwili Czkawce udało się zmienić pozycję. Szczęśliwie udało im się wzlecieć w górę. Jednak nie zauważyli jednego. Zaledwie kilkanaście metrów dalej młoda Astrid przyglądała się im z toporem w górze. - Co do... - zacisnęła zęby i cisnęła celnie bronią w drzewo nawet na nie nie patrząc. Zrobiła kilka króków w stronę gdzie poleciał smok. - Nocna Furia? Ocknęła się, chwyciła topór i popędziła ku wiosce. Rozdział XVII "Znikający, czarny punkt" Astrid przybiegła przed wrota areny. Stali tam jej znajomi, jednak dziewczyna nie zwracała na nich uwagi. - Kotku, gdzie tak pędzisz? - wołał Sączysmark, kiedy odepchnęła go na bok. Wkroczyła na arenę i podeszła do klatki Nocnej Furii. Była pusta. Reszta uczniów podeszła do niej. Nikt nic nie mówił, wszyscy spoglądali na Astrid wystraszonym wzrokiem. - Idźcie po Pyskacza. - powiedziała lodowato po kilku minutach. Śledzik ruszył ku wyjściu. - Emmm... A-Astrid? C-Coś sie stało? - zapytała cicho Szpadka. Westchnęła i obruciła się do nich. - Widziałam coś... Nocną Furię. I jeszcze coś - odgarnęła grzywkę, po czym uniosła swój topór i dotknęła jego ostrza. - gdzie jest Czkawka? Bliźniaki wzruszyły ramionami. - Pewnie w domu - ziewnął Sączysmark. *** Chłopak rzucił kolejną rybę, która wylądowała prosto w paszczy czarnego zwierzęcia. - Smakuje ci, co nie? Smok mruknął z zadowoleniem. - Ale na razie już wystarczy. Rano dam ci jeszcze, przed podróżą. Szczerbatek połkął rybę i poruszył się niespokojnie. - Nie martw się, mam wszystko obmyślone. Najpierw... Mówił dalej, a tymczasem smok wstał i podreptał do przodu. - ... potem może zjemy coś... Szczerbatek? Smok zaczął ryczeć. Czkawka wstał i spojrzał w krzaki. Nagle przed nimi stanęła Astrid. Trzymała topór w górze i ze złością patrzyła na Czkawkę i Nocną Furię. Za to smok przestał ryczeć, syczał cicho niczym kot, a jego oczy wydawały się być bardziej pomarańczowego odcieniu. - Czy ty... Jesteś nienormalny?! - wrzasnęła, na co smok odskoczył do tyłu. - Astrid, pozwól... - Czkawka! Teraz to ty pozwól. - zrobiła krok do przodu i opuściła broń - Sądziłam, że jesteś kimś innym, myślałam, że nareszcie przestałeś stać się słabiutką gapą! - Ale co to ma do Szczerbatka? - Szczerbatka?! Smoki trzeba przeganiać, one niszczą nam wyspę, nie rozumiesz?! - Rozumiem, ale... - Chyba jednak nie! Wtedy Czkawka wskoczył na smoka i wzbił się w powietrze. - Szybko, do domu! Szczerbatek popędził w stronę wioski. Kiedy wylądował, chłopak pognał do środka, zgarnął kilka przedmiotów ze stołu, chwycił torbę i gruby koc, a na koniec porwał wcześniej przygotowany kosz z jedzeniem. Przez okno widział jak wikingowie biegną. Zawrócił i wyszedł tylnym wyjściem. - Szczerbatek! - zawołał, a smok natychmiast pojawił się. Dosiadł go i odleciał. - Czkawka! - krzyknęła Astrid widząc go podczas biegu. Przystanęła i obserwowała znikający, czarny punkt. - Czkawka... Kolejny rozdział wraz z nextem na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki link w opisie Kategoria:Historie z filmów Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Jak Wytresować Smoka